Who?
by tOkyo-giRl818
Summary: God has decided to give Chrno a chance to have another life with his love but he must choose who he loves the most between Mary and Rosette. He must choose within 3 days on each person. So who will it be?
1. A second chance

Author's Note: Hello, this is my 4th Chrno Crusade fanfiction. Please Read and Review since I'm already lazy to think up what I should type on next. I know. How do you think was Chrno killed? Sorry but that's for the later chapter if you read and review for me so that I can have inspiration to finish this story.

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my property. Okay on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: A Second Chance in Life

**Chrno's POV:**

_Death at last has come to my tired soul but . . ._

_Where is it taking me?_

_In hell, hmph, I have already suffered hell in the days when they were no longer with me, _

_yes, in the days when Death has already taken them back to the astral line . . . _

_What could possibly be worse than what I have already experience through my life?_

Suddenly, I saw a stream of light shining against me. My soul felt uplifted as it scanned across me. I couldn't help but be pulled over to it in this vast darkness. Was it the Astral Line?

After moment of traveling through the dim, I finally saw it. No it was neither hell nor heel. It was almost like earth, it was filled with trees and a large stream of pure and crystal clear water, peaceful and serene. What made it differ from Earth was that there were people and animals with halos on top of their heads. So was this PURGATORY?

It must be; seeing that there was a golden gate at the end of this realm and sitting or more likely guarding the gateway was a rather thin looking Saint Peter holding an unending list on his left and a quill on his right.

My feet had landed on the soft soil of Purgatory even so it felt so much like Earth. I then noticed that I was neither in my child form nor in my demon form. Just as I looked on the crystal gleams of the river, I had no horns, no chubby cheeks nor bat like wings. I saw only myself, I Chrno, in my simple adult human appearance. I felt satisfied with my appearance and proceeded to where St. Peter and the large golden gate was.

I felt neither pain nor sweat while I hiked up the large hill to the gate. I actually felt no pain. Then I saw it, the eternal glow shimmering before the forest leaves, the Gateway to Heaven just as majestic as I peered before landing in this Limbo land.

I felt so tiny and as worthless as I was in my child form when I stood before it but then . . . why was I lining up for the entrance? It was as if my body was drawn to it. But I shouldn't, they wouldn't, I couldn't enter it. I am unworthy, dirty and a disgrace, still my body was tempted.

"Next" I heard St. Peter's words ordering for the next for him to interview if he or she was worthy of entrance.

The line was moving quickly but my head was stuck in a void of arguing if I was worthy or not to have notice the line moving.

"Next . . ." his hoarse voice was near as in very close by.

"Next!" St. Peter shouted. I then understood that I was next. I gulped as I stepped forward to face the well-known keeper, pope and saint.

"Ah Chrno, so very nice to meet your acquaintance at last." St. Peter smiled most appreciatively at me.

"Please St. Peter do forgive me for disturbing your work. I know that my worthless soul must be sent to the lower pits of the underworld for this disgraceful act." I bowed down to him and apologized profusely. I couldn't help but overhear his soft laughter.

"Huh?" I looked up to him, wondering why he was smiling at me.

"Hohoho my dear Chrno, Have you not discovered the reason why you were attracted to the light throughout the dim miasma of death? Have you not found out why your body was attracted and allowed to go near this holy gateway? His grey orbs staring kindly at me. "So?"

I tried to look as polite and understanding as I could as I answered. "No sir, I don't get—"

"It was meant to be dear Chrno!" he announced at the top of his voice. "God is kind and merciful. He forgives those who repent their sins even demons. Chrno, a demon as kind and as good hearted as you is always , always allowed entrance into heaven even given another life."

"Another . . . life ." I smiled half-heartedly at his statement.

St. Peter gave out another chuckle. "Hohoho. Chrno, of course! Forgive this old soul. I should've known that even a life filled with luxury and your worldly desires cannot compete with love."

Somehow I understood him and smiled, smiling gratefully at him with crimson eyes flickering with joy.

"Yes Chrno not only do you have the privilege to live in either the past, the present or the future but also the chance to share a part of your life the woman you love the most." The saint explained.

'You mean I can share all of my days with Rosette Christopher AND Mary Magdalene?" My smiled widened hoping for a yes to my question.

"Unfortunately, Chrno, a life can only be shared by two souls and not three." My smile faded away and so did my hope of reuniting with both of my beloveds. "You have to choose which one of them you would like to stay forever."

My heart was torn. I couldn't possibly have chosen one over another. It was just impossible for me. "What should I do? Who should I choose? Mary or Rosette? Rosette or Mary?" my mind was racing and struggling, my muscled were contracting and relaxing at the same time. I was tense and stressed out at who I should choose. I started to bite my lip almost injuring myself but never bleeding since I was already dead.

"I see. . . "St. Peter gave a conservative look over me whilst laying back into his high chair. "I understand that you cannot choose which woman you would want in this limited time. . ."

"No please don't take them both away from me!" I screamed inside my head.

"Therefore I shall give you 3 days to be with each of them. Three days to experience how it shall be in their time. Is it agreeable?" the former pope suggested.

My smiled returned as I nodded in agreement. "Yes!" I answered without hesitation.

"So who will you choose to be with first?" the keeper of the gate asked.

After a brief moment of thinking, I had decided." Sir, I choose—"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Mwahahahaha( evil laugh) who do you think will Chrno choose first? And in the end, who will he choose in the end to be with him FOREVER?????? Another evil laugh. Oh and 'Date Training' may be the next story I will post on this web after much revision and also it is very very long. Also look at my profile if you want to know what stories I have already or will be posting in the year 2007. Yay Happy New Year to all you readers. Please Read and Review for me!

Preview: (" Chrno" she began to cup my cheeks, both our eyes were beginning to overflow with such a long time of being apart. "Thank You Chrno. Thank you for being with me even after death.")

Try to guess who said this quote before I have another idea on what the next chapter will be. Thanks!


	2. My Sun

Author's Note: Hi readers that are reading my fic right now. Well one of you was asking me the same question about if this is based on the Anime or in the Manga well I kinda mix them up. I know what you're gonna say . . .WTF! hehehe (sweat drops) but don't worry I am planning on making a plot and besides I've been wanting to make this kind of story dedicated to Chrno and his love ones!

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my property. Okay on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: My Sun

_You are the sun through the windows of my soul. . ._

_The soul that I have kept so very far away from the rest,_

_Before you're light came, I thought that my life was a worthless thing to behold_

_Without you, I wouldn't have found the answer to my question. . ._

'_Why am I alive?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chrno's POV: (Still)**

I was hesitating and a bit nervous. "I choose . . ."

_Come on spit it out already!_ A little voice inside my head screamed at me.

"I choose Rosette!" at last the words finally came out from my mouth. I grew a little embarrassed at my outburst at him but Saint Peter never minded it for one bit as if he knew all along I was going to say her name.

"Chrno." Peter gracefully stepped down from his high chair. My body became tensed as he came closer to me and repeated my name. " Chrno come with me dear child and I will bring you to the soul of Rosette Christopher." St. Peter reached out his pale and wounded hands to me as the gateway unbinded itself from its long silvery chains and automatically opened as we came near it.

I used my arms to shelter myself from the intensity of the light coming from the gate but never did I close my eyes as we proceeded, never, as not to forget the seconds that passed by until I finally meet her, my Rosette.

Seconds after entering the light, I heard the rustling whistle of a train. I was a bit surprise to find a man-made machine in a holy realm. Noticing that there was no longer the blinding light, I widened my eyes to observe my new found surroundings. There was again a dark abyss in the background; there were no floors that I was aware of since my feet were covered by a thick mist and of course the large, sleek and black train gushing out steam in preparation for a long journey.

"Sir, are we in heaven?" I asked, never looking back at the old pope, and still a little dumbfounded until the pope gave out another amusing chuckle.

"Hohoho Chrno, Is this what you pictured heaven would be like?" I turned to face the old spirit with my mouth gaping open. "Of course not, This my friend is the train stop where you will be able to go back to earth and where you will meet the spirits of your beloveds. Look." His face pointed out to the door of the train that was slowly opening. My stomach flustered and my heart sank at the beauty before me.

Rosette Christopher, the same as ever, with her golden locks let down to reach her back; her milk toned skin as shiny and as smooth as when she was still a child; her blue eyes still as innocent as those of Joshua's back at the orphanage and then her smile, God Thank You!, her smile as fervent and as honest as when we first met.

"Rosette!" I called out her name.

She was searching for the source of the call. Her cheeks were glowing pink as she saw me. "Chrno!" she too began to run towards me with tearful eyes and a very wide smile.

"Rosette . . . Rosette!" I wanted to say her name over and over and over again. I wanted to feel her silken smooth hair under my chin and caress it as we had a memorable embrace. "Rosette!" my cheeks burned with the warm tears I shed.

"Chrno." She began to cup my warm cheeks as she faced me with the same tearful expression as I had. "Thank You for being with me even after death." (This is the quote from last chapter. I just made some revisions)

There was again another loud whistle from the train. "Now children," St. Peter's voice broke the dream like state Rosette and I were in.

"The train cannot wait too long. Now Chrno." St. Peter held open my palm and placed an object in it. It was a ring, golden and very antique with the very noticeable emerald head stone embedded on it. "Sir?" I gave him a questioning look.

"That you must keep and wear for the days when you will be with them. It will also tell you when time has moved and when you shall return to the outer boundaries of heaven." He closed my palm and gave a little shake before we meaning I and Rosette entered the train compartment. "Keep yourselves and the ring safe and well." The train started to move into another bright light. The fog, the darkness, including the bright saint soon faded as I waved thankfully. I heard him shout before the train was engulfed with the bright light. I think it was to remember every moment that passes by counts . . . like I needed to be reminded but still. . .

I sat back beside Rosette. I was beginning to feel drowsy until. . .

"Chrno." Rosette softly called out my name. I faced her and—**BONK!**—got hit on my head.

She gave a wide grin that I missed so much and I of course rubbed the painful area she had just bonked on. "What was that for?" I asked in an innocent yet still accusing voice.

"Nothing. . ." she snuggled closer to my muscular arm, her eyes beginning to close. "I just missed you. . ." I had a sincere smile on my face as I too fell into dream land.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Wake up Chrno!" a childish voice broke me from my dreams. I was no longer sitting on the train but instead I was laying down on a bed of still moist grass on a hot summer's day. Looking strangely at me were the younger versions of Joshua and Rosette. Not only did I notice that we were near a familiar riverbed but also that I was again in my child form.

I sat upright. "_Was it all a dream or is this the illusion?"_ I grasped my ragged cloak in frustration then I saw it. The golden ring given to me by the keeper; it even has the same emerald headstone embellished on it. I had a look of disbelief written on my face."_It really is true!"_ I said to myself.

"Hey Chrno what are you doing?" Rosette raised an eyebrow in worry. "Yeah come on Chrno, we have a whole day of play time that none of us would like to waste on moping ya know!" Joshua from the far back of Rosette added.

I was still holding on to the thought that I and Rosette were back in the past where there was still innocence and warmth when all of the sudden, the younger version of Rosette waved a hand in front of my still phased out face. "Hey Chrno you okay?" Rosette had a look of concern. I couldn't help but hug her tightly at that moment. I felt Rosette's cheeks warming up and she began to wriggle out of the embrace. I was a bit disappointed but knowing that this was still in the past, I knew it was a set back and besides she doesn't really have feelings for me at this time.

Once we parted, I smiled as Rosette flushed red with her mouth gaping open, in short speechless. The blush soon disappeared when Rosette heard Joshua's chanting of 'Chrno and Rosette-o sitting in a tree **K-I-S-S-I-N-G. **First comes love then comes marriage then come Rosette with a baby carriage!' he laughed all the while Rosette started retaliating by threatening that she's gonna kill him and chased him until noon. Both siblings fell to the meadow panting and gasping for air.

After eating lunch and taking a quick nap. I found myself competing with Rosette in a 'who-could-catch-more-fish-for-Joshua' contest which I won since Rosette was fed up and kicked the water out of sheer irritation making the fishes more scared of her than any other animal.

"And the winner is Chrno!" Joshua victoriously raised my arm while Rosette only grunted. "Hmph, Chrno only won because the damn fishes didn't like my bait." Rosette reasoned out.

"Yeah right, they dislike you more than the taste of your bait Rosette!" Joshua mocked earning him death glares from the already irritated Rosette.

Rosette, hearing the last complaint that she could take for the whole day, began pursuing the cause of her bad temper, meaning her younger brother Joshua, all over the river until they were out of my sight. Leaving me to think at what was happening and what I am going to do about it.

I sighed and laid back unto the cooler grass and think yet again at what was going on. _What should I be doing? I should be choosing who I want to be with and not gallanting around with the past personas of Rosette and Joshua._ I raised the hand that was wearing the emerald ring given by the old keeper. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what he said to me before I arrived here.

"Remember . . ." I started to speak to myself as I heard St. Peter's words inside my head. "Remember that . . . every moment . . . counts. . ."

I don't understand it, really. What does he mean by, and I quote, '**Remember that every moment counts'**? Does it mean that I should not be goofing around with the child versions of Joshua and Rosette but instead think and choose whether I want Mary or Rosette? Or does it mean that I should temporarily disregard choosing one over the other and spend my time on earth playing and reliving my only moments with Rosette and Joshua here back when they were still not separated and caught up in the grim war between Aion and God?

I rolled to my side, still confused at what I am supposed to do in this spare time, when I saw the children who miraculously stopped bickering and started to wave and call out my name. "Hey Chrno stop slacking off, Time's a wasting!" shouted the now cheerful Rosette.

Seeing Rosette then and there, made me choose the second option of what I thought St. Peter meant. Yes, It made me rekindle my memories back at the town fair when I made and reassured my vow that if she were to die I would be right there beside her all the way through. Her words were still clear to me. . ._"Having you by my side, made me walk in a straight line and never pull back. . ."_. . . Rosette chose neither the past nor the future but the present to live on. A path that I also want to be on too. . .

"Hey wait up!" I rose from my recent position to join with the kids I grew so fond of. At that same moment, though I know it would be short, I plotted the steps into my new path.

I played with the children through most of the day, never stopping to take a rest even if the energetic Rosette wanted to. I didn't want time to waste . . . not now, not ever. I didn't even realize that time flew by so quickly until Rosette pointed it out to me. "Look Chrno it's so beautiful . . . the sunset." She stated.

I also looked out at the breathtaking view of the outstretched strings of orange and yellow. It was a beautiful and memorable sight to behold. It was a worthy ending to a wonderful day.

I looked down at the sleeping and nearly thumb sucking Joshua. At that time, I didn't even believe that someday he would turn our backs and become an accomplice of that demon, Aion.

"Say Chrno, You still remember the promise I made that I would rather become a good doctor that to be an adventurer for Joshua's sake, right? That I would rather want to take care of him than to wander around the world?" she spoke in a soft whisper as so not to disturb her brother's sleep and let him overhear her speaking.

"Yeah, of course I do." I answered as Rosette's rather larger than the usual twelve-year -old's hand brushed the bangs hiding Joshua's eyes. . . Wait that's not supposed to be the size of a twelve-year-old's hand!

"What!" I saw that Rosette was no longer a child but the Rosette that was with me on the train ride down to earth. She was wearing a ghostly pale colored tunic. I remained silent until Rosette smiled warmly at me.

"Chrno can I lay on you?" she asked and I began to blush but allowed her to by leaning on the near-by oak tree.

_The light orange and yellow hues began to darken. . ._

Rosette partly laid on my stomach as she stroke lovingly on her younger brother's hair.

_Stars were beginning to twinkle in the almost dim sky. . ._

"Don't you wish that time . . . would never cease. . ." she spoke softly as my eyelids were beginning to become heavier and heavier.

"Yeah. . . yeah I do. . ."I spoke weakly before I drifted into a dreamless sleep once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"CHRNO Wake up you bumble head!!!" I half-opened my eyes to find myself inside a car and-**BONK!**- got hit on the very soft spot on my still child like head. I was still a child and was now wearing my red coat.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Chrno." A familiar but now older looking blonde headed girl shook her head in disappointment towards me. I was again drifting in my own thoughts for a moment. '_How the heck did this happen? I thought I was supposed to be back at the riverbank with the twelve year old selves of Rosette and Joshua!'_

"Ouch!!! What was that for" I asked in disdain as I desperately rubbed my aching head to soothe myself from the pain. There I saw a pair of mad and very angry eyes glaring at me like a hawk. I gulped since I knew who it was.

"Um let me make a wild guess. I got it! You were sleeping the whole way and wouldn't wake up!" the 16 year old version of Rosette stated. Funny, I couldn't remember anything except the time I spent with the child like Joshua and Rosette then I noticed that we were moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting a look of disappointed from Rosette who was sitting right beside me. "Seriously Chrno, haven't you been paying attention to what Azmaria's been saying?" she pointed out to our Apostle friend Azmaria sitting in the front seat with the old butler, Steiner. I remained silent when I heard a snort from the other side of the car seat. It was Satella.

"Rosette you should be the one to be blamed. You've done too much hitting on poor Chrno's head!" Satella stated out but since when did she care about me?

"Hey you don't have the right to judge me at how I treat my best friend!" I felt the car dangerously move sideways.

"Oh really, I think not!" both women were already confronting each other eye to eye and were quarrelling right in front of me.

"Witch hag!" Rosette provoked as Satella twitched.

"Childish hot tempered idiot!" Satella mocked.

"Snobbish, pampered and pompous witch!" Rosette retorted.

"If only my jewels were charged then let's see who laughs last!" it actually looked like Satella was getting ready to pounce at Rosette.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies" I interrupted." Please no fighting. We're in a car and in public ya know." Both stared at me, they seemed to be silent but deadly predators. At last, they settled down once I cautiously separated them.

"Hmph" both snorted out as they faced out the window of the car. I sighed. I clutched my hands to feel something hooked between one of my fingers. It was the ring but now it was no longer emerald like before, it was now blue, a deep shade of blue like those of Rosette's eyes.'_ What does it mean?'_ my mind raced and wondered even as we arrived at our destination.

"We're here!" Azmaria chirped and went outside the car. The other car doors also opened to the melodies of country music being played

_I know this. . . _

"The county fair ?" Rosette asked quizzically.

" What you didn't know?" I asked and got a glare from her but continued to be a little startled just like Satella was.

"The county fair?." Satella repeated, apparently she didn't hear Rosette's words due to the loud music.

"Azmaria you know we don't have time for fun right now." Rosette protested.

"That's right. Fun can't help us in fighting Aion." Satella agreed. "So-"

_this scene. . ._

"I know that!" Azmaria interrupted, her hands trembling and her whitish and sometimes purplish bangs covered her watery eyes. "It's just that, every one of us were living in our own worlds. Even though we are nearby, I felt, that we were . . . worlds apart." She finished as we looked in each other's eyes to find contemplation.

"So what are we dilly-dallying here for?" Rosette was the first to speak up.

_Of course, how could I have forgotten this conversation. . . _

"Let's go have some fun!" Rosette cheered on.

We, of course, had loads of fun playing different games that I couldn't recount. Well except for one, I remember very clearly. It was a game where a person uses a toy gun and shoots at cups at a certain range to get a prize. And, well, much of my surprise Azmaria had gotten every shot while Rosette on the other hand got zero points. I am still kind of surprised; Rosette is the best trouble shooter in the Order but she lost in an easy, not moving target practice that doesn't even bite her, that's just plain weird and absurd in some way. Rosette says that her gun was faulty but I find that hard to believe because of Azmaria's winning prizes.

After a while of calming down Rosette and telling her that it wasn't faulty. We became hungry as the night passed by. Azmaria was given hot soup by Satella while I was stuck paying money for ice cream. Sigh, she just had to have a craving for ice cream and on a cold and windy night why not! I sighed and the end result was that I and Rosette were shivering to our bones in the cold.

Not long after, our shivering had stopped and we saw lights coming from the dance floor near-by. Rosette couldn't help but try to satisfy her curiosity. Her smile and blue eyes widened at the sight of couples dancing their way through the night. I saw a tainted blush as she glanced at me but quickly turned the other way.

"May I ask for this dance?" a tall brown haired man asked Satella who gratefully accepted much of Rosette's annoyance. I think that was what she was planning all along.

After a few seconds of watching Satella and her partner twirling around the dance floor, Rosette twitched and hastily grabbed my hand. "Wha- wait Rosette no I don't wanna!"

"Shut up and follow my lead!" she demanded. Even in this second chance to relive this memory, I still couldn't get a hang on the right stepping and in the end. . .

_. this happiness. . . _

"**AAAGGGHHH!!!**" Rosette screamed in pain; not at all listening to my apologies. I knew what was coming next, as Rosette didn't answer me.

**STOMP!** I stepped back as Rosette tried to hit my left foot but failed. Instead she trampled on my right foot.

"**Aaagghhh!!!!"** a surge of pain crept along my spine. We forgot about the music, we forgot about the staring eyes of the dancers and the audience as we focused on trying to hit, stomp and trample each other's feet.

The music kept on going but I and Rosette decided to take a break. As soon as Rosette caught sight of Satella and the others, she dragged us to take a photograph, the photograph that I knew would change my beliefs and my ideals later on. I wandered off as I remembered the last fun experience I had together with my friends.

"Oof—"I accidentally bumped on a gentleman. "Excuse me . . ." he didn't respond so I shrugged it off.

I noticed an audiences' awe and gasps at the performer's fire trick. I didn't think that it was that amusing or impressive though.

"Hey Chrno!" Rosette shook my shoulder. "Oh hi Rosette" I smiled.

"Stop looking all goofy. Satella, Azmaria and Steiner are waiting for us." She grabbed my hand but stopped to look around.

"Let me guess, you don't know where you came from, right?" I sighed as she nodded reluctantly.

"Come on, I'll take you to somewhere where there're less people around." I grab hold of her warm and fitting hand as we were nearing the large platform overlooking San Francisco.

"Rosette" I woke up the daydreaming girl. "Look" I pointed out to the city's glittering and shimmering lights.

"Wow. They look just like stars!" she commented.

"Yeah . . ." I answered dreamily as I remembered that Mary would've liked to see this kind of scenery too.

"I'm glad to have seen this with you before I die." I heard her mutter weakly.

"Rosette don't . . ." I turned to see Rosette's sorrowed eyes. ". . . Don't say that"

"But I . . . don't have enough time. . ." she grasped the clock I gave to her four years ago, the clock that she held dear."No . . . I don't"

"I'm glad to have spent this much time with—"

"No!" I took hold of her hand as I reached to touch her bandaged forehead, the injuries that will never heal. "I won't let you die."

_And this feeling . . ._

"But Chrno—"

"If you die then I shall die with you!" I interrupted.

"Chrno you can always find another contractor." She suggested, scorn and pain were dwelling in her eyes.

"Rosette I've already told you," I cupped her cheeks, feeling the warmth escaping from them. " I will not leave you no matter what happens. Rosette, meeting you opened my eyes to a new light. You took away the darkness that was taking hold of my soul and . . . I want to thank you. . ." my eyes were getting watery as I said what my heart wanted to say to her for a long, long time.

She held my small hands that were cupping her cheeks, the space between us becoming less and less as she spoke, "Having you by my side made me walk in a straight line and never pull back to think of second chances. . ."

"_I won't let you die like last time. . ."_ I thought as I embraced her. I felt warmth coming to my lips. I remember this was the same feeling I felt before. She kissed me then and there, right on my lips. I didn't pull back and neither did she.

After a moment, to my disappointment, she was the first to part the kiss. I opened my eyes to see that the bandages disappeared to reveal her thorned and wounded head, just like Mary, and she was again wearing her white tunic.

"Rosette what is really going on?" I somehow knew that Rosette, this Rosette, knew the answers to my long and confusing questions. She continued to smile tenderly at me as she raised my hand and touched the ring. Her fingers ran passed through it!

"I'm still a spirit after all . . ." she grinned like the way she used to, "So might as well explain it to you!" she cheered but somehow she was only trying to hide her pain. "You see Chrno, right now; you're in one of my memories. In memories that I hold dear even after death, this ring that St. Peter gave to you let's you interact with my memories and sometimes change it. It can also tell you when and where you are. Like for example . . .Ahem . . ." '_she sounds like Sister Kate'_ I thought and gave a weak chuckle. " the headstone turns green if the memory comes from way back in my head and it also turns blue if the memory is near in the present." She explained.

"So," it felt funny to say these words and hear it again. . . "How much time do I have left?" Rosette still continued to smile but now it was weaker. "You're already in two of my memories so you have one day left. . ."

"So when and where are we going next?" I asked.

She had a small pause before she continued. "It's in the future, Chrno. A future that may become reality if you choose me. . ." she spoke somehow in a gloomy tune as if she didn't want me to choose her. I remained silent.

"Are you ready Chrno?" she raised her hand to prepare me for what was to come. I glanced at the sparkling scenery of San Francisco and gave out a sigh for preparation as well. "Yes, I'm ready." I assured her as I held her hand. She came closer to me and touched my forehead, a white light dispersed from us as I saw the recent scenery fade into white. There was no more people, no more trees, no buildings and no more sound. . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Sorry! It's another pause from the story awe and it's in the climax. I just couldn't help it and besides I'm still writing down the next chapter and the future for Chrno and Rosette. Don't worry I'll try to give you the next chapter before school opening for this year. Oh and here's the summary of what this story is made up:

train and the scenery of the train station- from manga

the memories of Rosette- from anime

the fact that Rosette and Mary are different people- from manga

The other scenes are either made up by me or are most likely from the anime since don't know where the heck I can find downloadable ENGLISH translations of the manga. Please if you know please help me!!!

I want this story to be the great since I've put a lot of effort into this so please read and review for me and if there're any questions please do not hesitate to inform me because this story may only have 3 to 4 chapters including the first chapter.

Sorry no preview! Haven't thought of quotes to put or write down! So just read and review please! This story, I hope touches your heart and somehow I just want the readers to cry and feel their sorrow and also mine since I'm depressed. Please tell me if it makes you cry too.


	3. Between the Stars

Author's Note: I think this chapter sucks. . . well my grammar stinks here and I hate it. What am I saying anyways?! Gommenasai but my mind was not in the 'zone' into making this chapter and well it may be confusing. Sigh, stupid! I just have so many things to do even if I ain't college like school, homework, project, my being forgetful and so many more. Just hope you enjoy and please review so that the update might be faster.

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my property. Yade yadeh yadah so shut up and let's get on with the story already! (Sorry, Not in the mood during the writing of this chapter)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Between the Stars

_I look up to the heavens._

_And I see you twinkling beneath me._

_I want to grasp you but you fade away once I get near you._

_What must I do to be with you forever?_

_What must I say and do to tell you truly that_

_I love you. . ._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chrno's POV: (Again)**

"_Chrno"_

"_Chrno wake up you sleepyhead"_ a soft voice mused me to wake up. I tried to but my eyes just wouldn't budge. I felt tender lips on the surface of my cheeks immediately I woke up as I tumbled from the comforts of a large and comfortable mattress.

"Wha—what happened?" I asked, still a little disorientated from the fall.

I heard giggles from the bed, I think I slept on. It was Rosette, now a little older I mean like she now looks like in her early twenties with her hair longer than before. She looks more like an angel than she was before and I felt like I was in dreamland. She was wearing a spaghetti strap nightgown that accentuated her . . . gulp . . . womanly figure and dare I say it, made her look _sexy_. I didn't even notice that I was blushing and drooling at the same time!

"Chrno stop looking at me like that!" she shove herself back into the bed sheets as she slightly blushed at me.

I grabbed her hand before she could escape any further. "How come?" I asked in a teasing voice. I was caught in the moment.

"Because you look like a deranged psycho maniac ready to pounce at me whenever you look like that!" she stated and pulled her hand away from me.

"Come on, Sister Kate, Remington and the others will be visiting us today so get your butt out of the floor and get ready!" she ordered as she strode across the room to open and search some things out of the mahogany cabinet.

"Here." She tossed me a crimson red button up search and a pair of black slacks. I looked at the clothes and saw that they weren't for a child. "Rosette you know that these won't fit me right?" I asked then gulped when Rosette didn't answer back but instead she walked to where I was sitting and—**BONK!—**got hit in the head yet again. . .

"Of course it'll fit ya. You aren't a child anymore Sheesh!" she poked at my chest as I stood towering her.

"I have my horns back?" I asked in surprise as I felt stronger than I was before.

Before I could even respond, Rosette had again bonked me on the head and silently pointed me to the bathroom to change. I reluctantly followed as her eyes became blazing with a mix of anger, annoyance and sheer irritation at me. Why the hell am I still being tortured by her even after I have my horns back?!

As I tried to put on the clothes I am supposed to wear, I thought to myself. . . Sheesh I'm doing a lot of daydreaming lately. But then my thoughts were turned to Rosette's knocking or pounding outside the bathroom door. The door was ready to break into halves if I couldn't answer her back.

"Hurry up will ya!" the woman I loved called out from the other side of the door. "Sure. . ." I answered back to her absentmindedly as my eyes were gazing at it once again; the ring that gave me both a blessing and a curse. I considered it a blessing because it gave me, no, He gave me a chance to relive and know what may happen but with every good side there is always a shadow lurking behind it. The ring still has a bad side, the fact that this visit and joy is brief and also I would be reminded of the painful past, _their_ past.

I was a little heartbroken at the information in front of me, including the now crimson colored brim stone on top of the ring. I gave out a sigh of sadness as I exited out of the bathroom and then . . .

"Ooofff—"I was pounced and pounded on my stomach by two small children.

O looked down on them to see they looked alike. They had the same orange blonde streaks of hair as Rosette has with some streaks of purple barely visible if not up close to them. Their eyes though were different from each other. The girl had red eyes that looked like the flames coming from the sun, the boy on the other hand had the innocent bluish orbs of an old childhood friend; one I knew and was searching for such a long time. What surprised me the most was their call to me. . .

"Papa!" They shouted in unison.

"What!" I was flabbergasted, dumbfounded and all those other vocabulary words that meant being shocked.

""Finally you're done. Can you help me with these kids of yours?" Rosette barged into the bedroom carrying a light blonde baby on her arms. "_Good Lord am I that—argh! I don't even want to finish that sentence!"_ I screamed inside my head as I agreed to hold _our_ child. He looks so much like Joshua, to tell the truth. "A—re the—these ow—our chi—ldren?!" I stammered.

Rosette's eyes narrowed intensely at me. I became sweaty as her glare continued for a rather prolonged period of time. Luckily, she stopped before I could collapse out of sheer fright at what she might've done to me if it still continued.

"Do you have amnesia or something? Yes you idiot they are our children!" She announced and I almost fell to the floor in shock but stopped when I heard Rosette's threatening of **_If you collapse to the ground, I will surely kill you. . ._**

"Okay Okay I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" I repeated so that I could be sure that she won't beat me up again. "Let's just go outside and eat some food okay." I persuaded as tha kids cheered on for food. They're so much like their mother. A small hand began to jerk me towards the door.

I smiled sadly at the grinning faces of my children knowing that they are but dreams that will soon disappear after this is over. Rosette, your smile, I know you understand what'll happen later on.

"Papa!" their high pitch voices woke me from my dreamlike state.

"Um—ye—yeah?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"Papa, me and Daniel want to play outside before breakfast. PLEASE?!" my daughter pleaded, her crimson eyes reminding me of Rosette's innocence and my own.

"I. . . umm . . .well . . .I" I stammered. I was uncertain of what Rosette may do to me if I did something that may no be acceptable to her. "Sure you two can!" a voice from behind me answered. Rosette was now decent, wearing a buttoned up blouse and a beige skirt to highlight her face. (Just think of the outfit Rosette wore in Anime, think of the finale episode. . . sniff)

"Hurray!" they shouted and began to scramble inside the room trying to find the door. Sigh, they are so much like their mother. . .

"Isn't this a wonderful dream?" I heard Rosette mutter from behind me.

"What did you say?" I asked in surprise. I was astonished by the way she only referred this to be but a 'dream'. It is so unlike her to say those things. In the past, while we were still alive, she would consider every possibility, every opportunity as a future. This wasn't like her, was it because of her early death? Then was it all my fault that she came to be like this?. . .

"Hey Chrno!" Rosette shouted at me. She was back to her old cheery and gullible self. "Quit staring at the black space and cook breakfast already!" she then dragged my helpless body to the house's kitchen. It looked a bit disorganized and messy; maybe it was because of the children.

"Why can't you do the cooking?!" I protested.

**--BONK!—**

"You idiot, you know I don't cook" she reminded. "I'm a consumer not a producer." She boasted. It was unfair; **she's** the girl so why can't she do it?!

"Alright, alright. I'll cook" I surrendered before the quarrel and her temper could rise another ten fold.

The strong fragrance of freshly cooked eggs and rice and the scent of mid-summer's greeting made me forget about my troubles and remain at my present situation; being with my **_family._**

As soon as breakfast was done, I went outside to look for my wife and kids. I saw them, Rosette playing freely with our children. Rosette was sitting on the grassy field, now watching our children play with the morning breeze as it also played with her long golden locks." Erica, Daniel looks like play time's over." She for once responsibly told them. They pouted of course. In return Rosette spoke, "its papa's cooking." At once they went ran back inside.

I stared with concern and amusement at Rosette's failing attempt to stand up and instead trying to massage her aching back. "Does it really hurt?" I joked, striding much closer to my love.

She gave me an irritated stare as she spoke. "Yeah, giving birth to **your babies** is much more painful than fighting off hordes of mindless and bloodthirsty demons back when we were at the Order."

I was a bit surprise by her comment." Wait, do you mean to say you quit the Militia?" She halted from patting her back to turn her attention to the grass seeming afraid to look me straight in the eye. "We partly work for the Order now since the kids came. You know; rules about us nuns to not get married most especially to one from the 'dark side'. But I didn't care, not the least." I saw her thin lips curving into a sweet smile.

"But then, what about Joshua?" I gulped. Did Rosette forget about the real reason why we became part of the Order? Did my love for her make her goal of rescuing her only beloved relative astray and a waste of time? Damn it!

Rosette spoke in a slow and gloomy tune. "He still doesn't remember much. But everyday since he arrived at the Order, Remington, You and I tried our best to help him remember much and it worked." She smiled weakly and sadly. "He remembers most of our childhood days and the pain . . . Aion had inflicted on him before we found him. Right now, he just needs some time to adapt."

"My mind drifted for a second, How the heck did this happen?! "How—How long have we defeated Aion?" I inquired; a little afraid if this was the right thing to ask at this exact moment.

She gave a small giggle but there was no happiness in it. "You're still the same Chrno. I can never keep anything from you can I?" she joked but I kept my face as stern and as serious as I could possibly do around her face. "This isn't real Chrno. God only wants you to know how it might feel like if you will pick me. In my opinion, I think it's just to hasten your pick on whom you like more. . . That is if my memory serves clear. . ." she continued, "It has been six or seven years since we defeated Aion. And for your information, Erica and Daniel are four while Aiden is 6 months old." She added as if she had read my mind.

I wanted to ask more but seeing the worried and somehow scared eyes shown by my love, I knew that it wasn't right to force her into it. It was more painful and unbearable to her than to me. I smiled sincerely at her as I wrapped an arm on her waist, pushing her to go inside the small house. "Let's go inside, the kids are waiting for us. "I comforted. Everything was back to where it should be.

We finished eating our breakfast in a messier than I could have expected kind of way. Not only did the twins have the same 'innocent' personality of Rosette but they also had the same slob like way of eating as Rosette. I think the only one I can relate and the only one that has my kind of personality was Aiden. Yeah the youngest of the family, he was the only one who was quiet and decent in eating mind the fact that he was only half a year old.

After taking our second bath of the morning, we greeted our visitors who were Father Remington, Sister Kate, Azmaria and to my surprise and enlightenment, Joshua. All of them have changed so much well except for Father Remington after all he is an angel and therefore is immune to old age.

"Azzy!" Rosette locked her into a noogie. "It's been a long time. So, how're you and Joshua? Are you at second base now?" she teased. Rosette seemed to have been given memories of what had happen after our 'supposed' death but then why was I not given memories as well?

"Rosette please!" Azmaria flushed red and pulled away only to bump into the tall and now healthy looking Joshua. "Sorry" Joshua smiled at her and her to him.

"Sister Azzy!" the twins shouted as they dove into Azmaria's blue Militia habit. Wow she really did grow up to become just like Rosette. "Hello Erica, Daniel, it's been such a long time." She patted each of their heads as they in return shown her their childish grin.

"Big Sis, Can we play outside?!" Erica suggested as did Daniel, both putting on their best puppy dog pout they could ever do at their age. "Let's go outside and have a picnic near the river. PLEASE!" Daniel added.

" Sigh, even until now there is still a next generation of Rosettes that can cause more chaos than the original." I heard Sister Kate grumble at the back and also the reverend chuckling at her remark.

"Maybe you should ask your papa for permission." Azmaria said as if putting the burden unto my shoulders. I gulped as I was confronted by two pairs of almost perfect, tearful, cute and adorable eyes. Goodness, they're so much like Rosette. . . Damn it, I couldn't escape from them. "Please!" again both of them pleaded, their eyes filling with crocodile tears to make greater effect.

"I . . . umm . . . I . . . umm . . . Blah?" I stammered, my mind was in no state to say proper words at that moment. I couldn't even say a simple 'yes' nor a simpler word such as 'no'.Uhh. . . that was embarrassing.

"Sure, just as long as we stick together, kay?" Rosette again had replied to them in place of my absent mindedness. Both toddlers then scurried to hug their mother saying repeated 'Thank Yous' to her. It's funny. What I wouldn't give to see them do that to her in real life. . .

We started to hike through the forest, leaving behind the old cabin that became my family's home. It was then that I truly realized and appreciated the beauty of nature. It was so much like the forest where the younger Rosette and Joshua had walked through to visit me.

I was watching my children racing with each other, trying to find out who was faster than the other. Azmaria and Joshua also joined in. Father Remington and Sister Kate on the other hand were having a conversation of their own behind the children. I was trailing at the back of the group, listening only to the sounds of nature letting my thoughts drift with the music played by the forest's own orchestra. Rosette soon joined me.

"Hey, Why so sullen?" Rosette out of the corner of my eyes asked.

"I'm jake. Just wanted to remember this moment. . . " I spoke solemnly, indeed I wanted this moment to stay the same, never to erase this from my mind either in life or in death.

Rosette gave me a worried and sad look yet she remained silent like she knew that I would want some time alone; A 'peace in mind' to make it short. No sooner did the children announce the nearing of our desired location. They were at awe at the exotic and serene beauty before them, we all were. The pure crystalline water was elegant and peaceful. The blend of boundless greenery made me want to roll on the ground and slumber once again.

That thought couldn't be fulfilled when Rosette yanked my hair to help her prepare the blanket and get the food ready. But it was all worthless when from out of nowhere, a raccoon snatched the picnic basket filled with our food and that made Rosette go into a rampage again. It took all of us to stop her from going down into deep water when she saw the basket at the other end of the river. How the basket got there, I shall never know.

To correspond to the loss of the food, Rosette forced me and the reverend to fish at the riverbank while the girls and Joshua fetched the fire needed to cook our catch. All the while I was to look after the twins playing with the water. Remington started a conversation to pass the time.

"It's been a while hasn't it Chrno?" he said.

"Yeah I suppose." I replied in an absent minded way. I was watching how the light reflected upon the pools of water beneath me.

"So, what's your decision on God's chance?" I then face him. "You know?"

"Yes of course, even though I decided to cut my ties with Him, it cannot stop me from trying to hear about what is to happen to you and to Rosette." I remained silent so that he could continue. "Chrno, after yours and Rosette's deaths I felt guilty. Resentment that I could have done nothing but to watch as the world will soon fade into darkness and the people I love turn into dust."

"That's what you're supposed to do. Cause then if you try to break from your responsibilities, it'll only cause more death and despair to others." I remembered the reason why I came to be. The reason was that I chose the path of liberation which caused me the death of my beloved ones.

"But then if you hadn't decided to break free then you could've been just a mindless zombie with no life whatsoever."

"Did I experience life when I met Mary and Rosette?" I questioned myself.

"Chrno, don't try to ask yourself with answers you already know. Look at yourself, if Mary had not made you realize that being a Sinner was wrong then you would not have met Rosette. If you hadn't met Rosette then you could've been in a whirlpool of depression till the end of you. Both of them showed you that there is more to life than killing and being controlled. Even if it meant their deaths they still loved you."

"I just don't want things to end up the same. To end up having their lifeless bodies on my hands; making it all my fault for their undoing." I hissed at myself.

" Chrno don't make it hard for yourself to realized it. Oh I got one!" he discontinued to reel in a huge fish. He continued while holding the gills of the green fish. "Chrno, you're a lucky being to have met such wonderful people in your life. Unlike some of us, we are doomed to a fate of loneliness and emptiness in our immortal lives." He then went off with his bucketful of fishes. I remained at the side of the river; my bucket remained empty. It seems that I don't have the same luck as the angel had on fishing.

I came back to the picnic area empty handed. But luckily my friends shared their blessings with me. After eating, Rosette forced me to go back to the river to get some more fish since there were only two sticks of smoked fish left, and also to prove that I too was also good at fishing. I groaned as the twins followed me to the side of the river.

I sat back as the twins laid on each of my thighs to sleep after their long and busy day of play. I realized as I comb through their hairs the pointy edge at the side of their ears which will soon grow and sprout into new pairs of horns. It made me smile to think that these two are a product of mine and Rosette's love for each other. I wonder what the future will be the future if I were to choose Mary instead of Rosette. . .

After an hour or hours have passed, I saw the sun setting beautifully in front of me. It was the end of the day, meaning the end of this dream too. I said to myself sadly. What if I won't see Rosette after this? I asked myself as I saw the headstone turn into a black charcoal shade. If so I must tell her, before it's too late! I woke the children from my lap to tell them to go back to the picnic area. I returned the fishing pole back into place as I followed them. Once I arrived, I saw everyone except Rosette.

"Where . . . is Ro—sette?" I huffed, tired from climbing up a steep hill.

"She went back home. She said that she was tired and needed some rest." Sister Kate replied. I ran quickly to where the abbess said my love would be, forgetting the pain and sweat. I wanted to tell her that I love her. I wanted to kiss her before we part again, before this dream will vanish.

_The sun was beginning to set . . ._

I arrived at the house, my lungs gasping for air and my legs felt numb but I pushed it aside when I saw Rosette sitting on the swinging porch of the cottage, her body swaying to the direction of the breeze.

"Rosette . . . "

She saw me and smiled, moving herself to the other side of the bench and tapping the empty space signaling me to sit beside her. I moved with her instruction clear in my mind. '_It's just like last time . . ._' I spoke to myself as I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Ro—" I paused when I felt her warm frame leaning against my broad shoulder; the smell of lilac and chamomile in the air making me want to hold her close to my chest.

"Rosette . . . "at last I had the urge to speak to her. "I—I want to be with you in . . . our new life together."

"Are you sure about that Chrno?" I heard her say weakly. She almost said it as if she denied the offer. "Why, why are you saying this?" I snapped. How come she's so afraid now?

"Let me ask you a question then. How could you say those words when you haven't even experience life with Mary?" she protested. I felt my chest ache and I was beginning to ventilate with the pressure of her said question. "What are you talking about?"

"I—know somewhere in your heart, you still love her Chrno" she rasped, her words were hard to decipher even if it was English. "—and so does Mary, I'm sure of it."

_The sun had almost set; orange hazes were striking the scenery before us . . . _

"Why are you? Why did you change Rosette!" I hugged her; tears were now flowing in my eyes. "What has happened to the Rosette, **My Rosette**, The Rosette that was unafraid of the danger of the life she chose? The Rosette that gave her own time to care and find her brother?" I didn't want to face her face, the face that I knew before was no longer there; it was blank. "Where's my Rosette?" I whispered to her, sorrow now seeping into my voice.

_Darkness was now in the surroundings . . . _

Darkness, all I can see now is darkness. The Rosette that I once knew was no longer with me now. I'm so lost . . . The person I held now was a different being so what now and who should I be with? If Rosette had changed so much in death . . . what about Mary?

"Chrno . . . " the stranger's voice called my name but I didn't have the strength to face anyone now. . . "My time is up. . ." she continued.

"Then what should I do?" I asked my face still in the bush of blonde hair that felt so much like Rosette's. "I'm sorry Chrno, but you have to die once more. . . " the stranger told me before she pushed me into the dark abyss below. My scream was unheard of by her as agonizing pain slashed through every part of my body. _If only she was here then this pain would be nothing. . ._

I found myself again being transported and following to the same path of light as before. I had arrived at **_Purgatory_** the same way I did before. My body silently walked to the place where this 'offer' had began but my mind was no where, it had remained closed and confused on the way to the gates of heaven.

_Why, why has this happen to her? Was this also because of me? Am I to blame for her misery even after death?_

My body and mind awoke by the movement on the sides of my arms. St. Peter had awakened me from my emptiness. I stared blankly at his face. I wanted the questions to be asked. Even if it had to be by someone whom I wasn't well acquainted with. I didn't really care this time.

"It seems that the experiences and dreams with Rosette Christopher did not go well I see?" the pope inquired but I remained silent.

"Chrno, people change when something happens to them. And they need some more encouragement to know the truth even with a woman as strong and as fervent as Rosette. She just needs sometime and some space." I couldn't face him any more than I could with the 'new' Rosette.

"In the mean time." He continued. "You'll have to wait until Magdalene's train arrives. You do want to experience life with her, do you Chrno?"

A short pause ensued as my mind was battling with each other's own opinions. "Ye—yes I Do. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Yehey! Another cliffy from me to you! As I was saying this chapter was hectic for me since I've tried to do a lot of twist in Rosette's personality also the fact that I was trying to combine this story with the feelings of the characters then basing it on both manga and anime. I know, it ain't like her but still would you stay the same even after a whole lot of things that had happened to you over the years and time? Mwahahahahaha(Evil laugh continues). I think I've given you enough clues to find out where their deathbed took place. I don't know when I can update the next chapter cause I'm still searching for the chapter with Mary and Chrno. The one in the Astral Contract website was not enough. They didn't scan the English translation of the Ending of Manga Darn IT!!!!! Sob

Preview: Next chapter based on manga. Next chapter entitled: "My Moon"


	4. My Moon

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for it being late. Also. . . anyone there that knows what happened in the Manga after Rosette say Chrno sobbing beside Mary's grave during the time Rosette dived into his soul HELP ME! Please tell me what happened next so that I can continue with this story of mine. SNIFF.

Dedicated: I know that it's late but I still want to dedicate this chapter to my mom on mother's day(even though it's late. FORGIVE ME OKASAMA!!!) and also my manong (big brother) _Remembering that you're always In my heart Protecting me. . ._

Hehe gommenasai for the blurt.

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my property. Yade yadeh yadah so shut up and let's get on with the story already! (Sorry, Not in the mood during the writing of this chapter)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: My Moon

_Precious light that scares away the darkness of the night. . ._

_Rival of the sun that shine bright_

_Thank you for without you_

_Darkness would have engulfed me_

_And I would not have the courage to stand up_

_Before the darkness that comes from my Heart. . ._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chrno's POV: (I can't seem to stop myself from having him as my POV)**

I laid back upon the grassy fields of Purgatory. My past experiences here were both bitter and sweet. (how crappy!!!!) I wish this were all but a dream, a _fantasy._ I want to go back to my own reality. Back to the time where I and Rosette only had to worry about Aion and not. . . _each other_.

I rolled to my side just as the cool breeze swayed passed my hair and white tunic, my mind still stuck with the questions and mystery before me. . .

_Time has always been our enemy but Rosette and I pulled through all those years ago. Rosette showed courage even in the face of sheer death . . .then has her valor run out after this?Was it because she had nothing left to live for and the possibility of happiness, for her, was dusk?_

'God, it's all my fault, isn't it?'

"---"

"Of course; No reply from the almighty One." I groaned and clutched the grassy field with the hand that was hooked to the 'special ring'. It had turned back to its original color, emerald, just after I entered Purgatory yet again. And now I'm here on the grass earth-like meadow . . .waiting for her to arrive. _Maybe she's the one for me after all. . ._

I sighed and watched the sunlight above until something blocked me of my view up ahead.

"Hello there Chrno." The form above me greeted, her voice had a melodious tinge to it. And I gasped. . .

I tumbled down the slope when I finally recognized that voice, that sweet angel's voice before me . . . It was that of my first love. "Ma—Mary" my throat became dry just by speaking her name. "Mary Magdalene." I repeated, now better spoken.

She smiled back to me with all of her gentleness in it. She was so different from Rosette. '_If Rosette was here now and saw me this cowardly. . . I would have died again and stayed put in the dark abyss before Purgatory, scared of her because I know she'll be waiting to get another whack on me.' _I joked to myself. Indeed, she was so serene and maybe more angelic than Rosette?

'No!' I shook myself. '_I shouldn't be thinking of Rosette. Not now.'_

I suddenly felt her presence beside me, sitting in decent attire that consisted of the clothes she wore when she was still alive, back when we were still with the Sinners.(A/N: please think of her attire from the manga series) "Why—What are you doi—doing h—here Mary?" I stammered, making myself blush in embarrassment. I tried not to make eye contact with her and sat upright so I could adjust to the . . . unusual predicament.

"I'm sorry for surprising you Chrno." She apologized but there was laughter in her tone of voice.

I sat there and remained silent trying my hardest to make my irritation inconspicuous to the maiden. "So, why are you here?" I quietly added.

"Oh!—"her laughter died sown and formed into a pleasant smile. One that made anyone melt at sure bliss that also included me.

"My train arrived just a while ago. St. Peter was there to greet me at the station and he told me that you were here in the meadows trying to relax yourself." She reasoned, there were no signs of aggressions in her words and actions, even her eyes.

'_Mary's so calm and gentle'_ I thought to myself remembering that if she were Rosette, she would have already pummeled me for slacking off. A smile unconsciously graced my lips as I thought of those days—

'_**SLAP!**__ Stop thinking about her!'_I mentally punished myself. "I'm sorry Mary for having caused you the trouble of fetching me."

"Oh no Chrno, don't be so gullible." She giggled. "I insisted that I myself would fetch you and maybe get some laugh out of it—"

"—and apparently it worked." I added, somehow knowing that that would be her next words. I was, undoubtedly, correct when she nodded in agreement.

"So. . ." she stood up and patted the dirt and dusk from her skirt; once done, she held a hand towards me." Let's go." she smiled as I hesitantly took her helping hand and we quickly ran together towards the gates that connected this world with paradise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We finally reached the gateway; we were then warmly welcomed by the old pope as he stepped down from his vertigo post, at the same time preventing himself from doing his regular routine. It was his way of greeting us.

"My, my, that was rather quick." He pointed out. "Thanks you dear child."

Once that was finished, I was again being stared and interrogated by the grayish eyes of the saint. Seriousness was undoubtedly upon him.

"So Chrno, did you enjoy your brief stay here at Purgatory?" St. Peter asked, pushing his small rectangular glasses up his crooked nose.

I straightened before him as I answered a stifled "yes sir"

His small, chapped mouth soon curved into an enlightened and amused smile. "Good, good, I'm glad to hear that. We here, at Purgatory, have been planning to expand these borders in order to accommodate more souls in it."

I almost fell to the ground at his sudden shift of mood. "Ex—expand sir?"

"Quite right, you see, more souls are beginning to enjoy their stay here rather than going to heaven. They say that that place was more 'stuck up' and stricter than anywhere. Of course they don't plan on staying on the underworld so we've decided to make this their temporary 'hotel' as they say it in your time."

"Wouldn't that mean that they'll become ghosts because they have yet to rest?" Mary inquired.

"Oh pish posh!" the saint retaliated. "Try sitting in that rackety chair doing paper work for centuries and we'll see who's restless and besides, I won't mind the ghosts of beautiful maidens to be here by my side. Hohoho!" he joked (?)

I sweat dropped at his joke (?) He seems to have some humoristic side from Elder. . . no can't be that harsh on him. . . Shader, yes, he's 'funny' like my old feline inventor and companion Shader ehehe.

Or maybe it was Rosette's doing when she first arrived here even though she has been entitled as a Saint back on Earth . . . the people closest to her, mostly me and Sister Kate knew her as the devil in real life. I sighed.

"Thinking about Rosette, Chrno?" someone asked. I silently gasped when I saw it was Mary.

"N—no!" I immediately spoke, also avoiding her gaze so that things wouldn't go like those with Rosette.

"It's okay Chrno." She smiled softly towards me as our group again passed through the lighted corridors of heaven.

It felt strange to have felt her pure forgiveness again. It was unlike any other and neither was the person. I believe that it was her forgiving attitude that gave me hope of escaping the Sinners and think more of myself and what I wanted.

I know that without her smile, at that time, I would've never found my peace.

_**She was my savior from sadness. . .**_

The surroundings became that of heaven's train station. Cold, dark, and smelled like smoke from burnt charcoal. A large black train was on the track, ready to depart.

_**She's my comfort and . . .**_

"Chrno do you have the ring?" the late pope asked, trying to make his voice as clear as possible as the train's whistle blew.

I nodded as a gust of wind approached us. We, Mary and I, were now standing on one of the train's platform.

"Good, now that ring, you should be careful with it because it will try to rewrite your past." He exclaimed just as the train began to run towards the light.

"Wait! Why?" I shouted.

"Mary!" his hoarse voice spoke before he once again disappeared in the cloud of steam and charcoal smoke as well as the station.

Mary. . . ask. . . Mary. It sounded reasonable, knowing that the holy maiden has been in heaven for countless of decades already.

_**And. . .**_

"Chrno. . ." someone touched my shoulder to protest me from doing any drastic movements.

I looked at her, Silent and confused. Although she shone me a smile, a smile that meant that she will explain everything to me.

"let's go inside." She reached out her long slender and wounded hand.

_**. . . and my helping hand.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I. . . I. . ." it was shocking to me. It was the unbearable truth that they, Mary AND Rosette, had been keeping away from me. "I . . . forgive me Mary. Rosette." I spoke in gritted teeth. I was frustrated at myself.

"Chrno please. . ."

"Mary." I was devastated. "The fact that every minute I spent inside those dreams meant that I was rewriting Rosette's and soon to be yours was hard enough but. . . but the fact that—"

"Chrno." I felt her comfort my trembling and clenched hands.

Although my bangs covered my tear-stained eyes, I couldn't help but feel watery trickles come forth and fall unto my lap and hands.

"Chrno!" she snapped, reaching to embrace my sobbing body and spirit. "You needn't to cry. I and Rosette chose to walk in this path and knew the consequences of our actions."

Before I could react, the train racked off balance and we became urgently concerned when we both felt a blighted heat on board our cabin.

"I'm going out." I reached for the exit door near us when I heard her.

"I'm coming with you." It was more of a demand rather than a request.

There was no time as a violent surge came against our cabin and we quickly ran towards the exit and opened it without hesitation.

The door clicked open to a galaxy of stars glimmering and shining in their own mysterious way. The largest light was that of the exit of this world. That was also where our train's tracks were going. Below, I glanced down, was dyed with red crimsons and covered with intensifying heat.

"Hell." She spoke as a gust of heated dusk came upon us. "We pass through hell in order to go to Earth."

"Mary, we need to go back!" I shouted to her, pulling her inside but she kept on resisting and instead, stared at the exit to Earth.

A flare of red magma flew to the proceeding tracks to far, causing the railway in front to slowly but surely melt and dissipate.

"Mary." I was now in front of her, shaking her shoulders as a wake-up call.

"No." she stated.

"Trust me Chrno. Trust us." She then pushed me, ejecting me from her but I was somehow able to reach the fog of pure white light. But Mary?—

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chrno. . .**_

I woke up, dazed and confused. Shaking myself, I almost suffocated at the surroundings in front of me. I was nearing reality and gazed at myself. I was kneeling on reddish ground; hands were covered in crimson fluid. I also recognized myself to be in my demon form and had my horns on me.

"What is this place?!" I looked in front of me and saw numerous corpses laid on the ground, those of demons and of humans. The sky was crimson and it was swelling hot. "Where am I!" I shouted but I heard only the sound of amused although hated laughter.

"Simple you imbecile, You're in Hell."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Gommenasai that it took this long. I decided to make this story longer than I had originally planned with more and more plot twists for your delight.(and confusion joke!) I just hope that you'll understand this story with this guide:

**Short Summary of my idea of the story:**

I intended to make the story about Chrno's second chance to have a life with either Rosette, his second love, or Mary Magdalene, his first love. Making him go through past events that made him love her. At the same time, there are changes in the girls' characters because of 'unknown' reasons. (unknown because I ain't telling cause that's on the next or later chapter!)

Umm. . . oh yeah! This story is widely based and mostly based on the anime because I don't know the manga. . . the part where Rosette dives into Chrno's memories. Except for when Chrno and Mary will be experiencing Mary's dream cause that'll be Manga based.

Well, I hope that some of you somehow get my plot. . . for now. . . so see ya next chapter(if I can find the manga. . .HELP ME TO HELP YOU ONNEGAI!)


End file.
